gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed woman in orange
|image = S1e4 couple at table.PNG |first = Headhunters |last = Not What He Seems |voice = |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |personality = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = |friends = Shmipper and Smabble Pacifica Northwest Woodpecker's husband |minions = |enemies = Stan Pines |likes = Gideon Gleeful (formerly) the Mystery Shack the Mystery Fair Pioneer Day Aquatic restaurant Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat refunds |dislikes = Being lied to |powers = |weapons = Tomatoes |quote = "So adorable!"}} The woman in orange is a resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon. History Season 1 She attends the grand unveiling of Wax Stan at the Mystery Shack in "Headhunters," and becomes upset upon learning that Grunkle Stan lied about there being "free pizza" at the event. She ends up storming off with the rest of the angry crowd. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," she attends one of Gideon Gleeful's shows at the Tent of Telepathy, and later dines at the aquatic restaurant, where she becomes anxious to see whether or not Mabel Pines will agree to go on another date with Gideon. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," she is seen walking through Main Street, holding hands with a little girl. In "Irrational Treasure," she celebrates Pioneer Day with the rest of the town. She attends a man's wedding to a woodpecker and throws tomatoes at Stan upon Pacifica Northwest's signal. She attends the Mystery Fair with Shmipper and Smabble in "The Time Traveler's Pig." In "Fight Fighters," she eats at Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat with a fisherman. In "Boss Mabel," she is seen among the tourists in the Mystery Shack gift shop. She later runs out screaming when she sees the Gremloblin. In "Carpet Diem," she is seen walking down Main Street. Shorts Far later, in "Lefty," she makes another appearance where she is seen shopping for oranges. In "Mabel's Guide to Art," she is among the people lining up for a "caticature." In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie," she is seen in the audience for "Pony Heist." Season 2 In "Sock Opera," she attends Mabel's sock puppet show, "Glove Story: A Sock Opera." The woman appears in "Soos and the Real Girl," walking on the second floor of Gravity Falls Mall. Personality She enjoys the festival, Pioneer Day and Gideon Gleeful's shows and merchandise, finding the boy himself adorable, and she is a frequent customer at the Mystery Shack. She also likes eating out and refunds, though she becomes angry when someone lies to her. Appearance She has brown hair with curls at the bottom, and a light skin tone. Her nose is small and round, with four freckles on it, and she has lashes on the bottoms of her eyes and large hips. Her typical outfit consists of a long-sleeve orange sweater-like shirt, light brown pants, brown flats, yellow triangle-shaped earrings, and she sometimes carries a deep, reddish-purple purse with her. Sightings Trivia thumb|Blonde haired woman. *In "Boss Mabel," a woman waiting on line for Cash Wheel shares the same model, but with a different color palette. This blonde version was also briefly glimpsed in "Dipper vs. Manliness" walking down the street, after Dipper Pines leaves Greasy's Diner gloomily. The original orange shirt woman and the doppleganger make another reappearance together, sitting two rows apart in "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie" in the theater. Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters